Rise Of The Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: What happens when out favorite heroes go to the park? Chaos, I can tell you that. ONESHOT As the title suggests, there will be ROTG, HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled and Brave characters in this, mostly the main ones though. Jelsa, FlynnPunzie, Hiccstrid, Kristanna


_**Ya know, Elsa, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel, Astrid, Jack, Kristoff, Flynn and Hiccup could actually end up being really good friends. All of them are chaotic and fun, I'm seeing Hiccup and Elsa trying to control the situation but failing miserably and joining in on the fun...which isn't happening in this fic but seeing their personalities, it could happen! (Still a Jelsa and Hiccstrid shipper though!)**_

 _ **I totally imagined Merida talking in her accent every time I wrote her parts...**_

* * *

"Elsa watch out!" Astrid's voice called from the air.

The Queen looked up just in time to see a blue ball of what seemed to be a mix of electricity and fire headed her way. Before she could create an ice wall around her, someone jumped in and carried her away from danger, that certain someone was holding a staff...

"Thanks Jack," she mumbled before glaring at Hiccup, Toothless was the _only_ dragon she knew that could create fire like that.

"Sorry Elsa! If it makes you feel any better, it was aimed for Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, when his girlfriend glared at him though, he realized his mistake.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III You are _so_ dead!"

He yelped when Astrid charged at him, the Dragon Trainer flew away at top speed, glad that a Nightfury was faster than a Deadly Nadder.

Toothless, however, seemed to have other thoughts and stopped midway, allowing Stormfly to keep up. He loved his rider, he really did, but he also deserved what was coming for him.

Before Astrid could pull out her axe, Merida had her bow and arrow ready and aimed at them. "Both of you stop acting like children! You almost fried one of our friends here!" Her already thick Scottish accent thickened even more as annoyance slipped in her voice.

Astrid growled and flew into the other direction with Stormfly, Hiccup bit his lip and decided to follow his girlfriend, he'd probably end up with some bruises, but at least she wouldn't be mad.

Merida lowered her bow and continued making snowmen with Olaf and Sven. Her wild red curls getting into the cold substance regularly.

They were in the park, Elsa and and Jack created some snow for Olaf and Sven to play with, Merida joined them in the middle of building a snowman.

Anna squealed as she ran from Kristoff who was holding a bucket of water, the Princess of Arendelle wasn't looking and ended up running straight into a tree.

"Anna!" Elsa called.

The Princess of Corona looked up, staring at the scene wide eyed. "Are you okay, cousin?!" Rapunzel yelled, almost as worried as Elsa.

Kristoff pulled his girlfriend up and the girl shook her head, a bit dizzy. "It's okay! I just hit my head, nothing major!"

Everyone went back to what they were doing before as Anna took the bucket and chased after Kristoff this time.

Rapunzel and Flynn were doing something similar, the Princess' hair had grown out over the years, regaining their full blond glory. It was almost as long as before, she could still let her hair down from a high tower, but she couldn't wrap it around herself as much as she could before.

The Princess had gotten used to having short brown hair, so having her original length back took some time so she could learn how to work with it again, she didn't know if it had regained its magic. But at least it was blond again!

Flynn was going after her and making sure she didn't trip and end up walking into a tree like Anna just did.

Merida yelped when a blue dragon grabbed her with its claws. "Astrid! What is the meaning of this?!"

The blond Viking girl didn't respond as she pulled the redheaded Princess up and behind her, remembering her fear of heights. The Princess cursed and protested but held on to Astrid tightly as her fear kicked in.

At one point, she looked down to see she wasn't the only one being abducted.

Hiccup held Rapunzel and Flynn, neither of them dared to move, afraid Toothless' claws might slip and they'd fall to their deaths. Not that the Dragon Trainer would let that happen, but you could never be to careful.

The Princess of Corona had her eyes closed tightly, Flynn saw her hair shine as she muttered the words _Flower gleam and glow._ The glow seemed to intensify the further Rapunzel sang. So she _did_ regain her magic.

Anna and Kristoff however, were struggling heavily and yelling in protest against Stormfly's claws.

Jack flew close to the two Dragon Riders, holding a struggling Elsa over his shoulder. The girl was hitting his back as she protested, she tried to freeze him at one point, but then she remembered that he- like her -didn't have a problem with the cold.

"Astrid I swear if you don't drop us now I will shoot you with my arrow!" Merida hissed. Her eyes wide.

"Maybe shoot one at Jack too!" The Queen of Arendelle called.

"Only if you freeze the arrow for Astrid first!"

"Deal!"

Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other, both of them wearing matching smirks on their faces. "Drop you?" The soon to be Chief asked innocently. "I think we can do that."

Both Dragon Riders dived down to the lake at full speed, if he had his gear with him, he'd probably have jumped off and flew alongside Toothless.

All the 'hostages' screamed and prayed- or, sang, in Rapunzel's case.

At the last moment, Hiccup gave Toothless the sign to let go, the Nightfury did so, letting Rapunzel and Flynn fall into the lake.

Astrid did the same with Anna and Kristoff before making a 180 degree turn so Merida could join in on the 'fun'.

Jack didn't even bother to go lower, he just dropped Elsa while they were still high up in the air.

When she almost reached the lake, Jack dived down at full speed and caught her right before she fell. The shaky Queen held onto him tightly, normally she would've yelled at him, maybe throw some ice spikes, but she was a little too freaked out.

Jack felt a bit bad for pulling that stunt on Elsa, he kissed her lips sweetly before gently dropping her in the water, him following shortly after.

Hiccup winked at Astrid before jumping off Toothless and into the lake, the Viking girl mimicking him almost immediately.

She wrapped her legs around Hiccup's waist as he swam, Flynn was helping Rapunzel get her hair out of her face with a roll of his eyes. His eyes widened though when Rapunzel suddenly pulled him under.

Anna and Kristoff were splashing water at each other while Merida just swam in circles.

Elsa had snapped out of her shock and was now chasing Jack, she managed to trap him by creating four walls of ice in the water that surrounded him. The Queen hit his chest repeatedly and shot curses at the laughing Guardian.

She snapped out of it when she heard Olaf's voice. "Can I swim too?"

"Wait! No, Olaf, the water is warm!"

Olaf pouted and Jack sighed. "Come on Elsa! Let the snowman have some fun! I'll keep the water cool for him."

Elsa bit her lip, she raised her hand and created mini walls of ice around the water Olaf would swim in. As Jack worked on keeping the water cool, Olaf jumped in excitedly. "Yay! My own personal swimming pool!"

The others laughed.


End file.
